


You Are Brave

by ILikeLoveFics



Series: andi mack [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV), Cyrus Goodman - Fandom, TJ Kippen - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: Tyrus - Freeform, disney andi mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeLoveFics/pseuds/ILikeLoveFics
Summary: After the party is over and the boys finally assume their feelings non-verbally, TJ gets a text message when he gets home.





	You Are Brave

(Phone rings)

Theloneous smiles bcause he see the name of his boyfriend. 

Cyrus: Hi Tee, I just want to let you know how brave you have always been to me. Brave for telling the police about the gun, brave for trying to apologize on the swings, and of course... Brave for get the muffin out of the line! Haha But showing feelings, even in your own way, is the bravest thing anyone can do. Taking on who you are, showing that you can become a better person, is a very rare courage. And I want you to know that I'm very lucky to have you by my side. Good night Thelou ... oops! Teej! Haha Hope you sleep well! Always count on your muffin ♥

PS: Wanna learn piano, would u be my teacher? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sad bc Andi Mack is over,  
> But happy bc they made history 🏳️🌈💖  
> Please COMMENT if u want a Fanfic about TJ teaching Cyrus to play piano!!!!!


End file.
